


Roommates

by daaftpunkk



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: College AU, Friendship, Human!Guy, Human!Thomas, M/M, growing relationship, just gotta get around to it, there will be smut in later chapters im sure of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaftpunkk/pseuds/daaftpunkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a college student, who happens to be getting a new roommate. Guy is a transfer student from France. They seem to be polar opposites. Neither expect what Guy moving in will bring. They're just roommates, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Studying Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just had a little idea, based off of some other fics I've been reading lately. Who doesn't love a good college AU? I don't plan on it being too long, but who knows. 
> 
> This takes places in a little more modern times, but Guy and Thomas are about 20-21-ish in this. This isn't beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes and such. It is also my first fanfic I've posted on here, so I am still learning the layout of it a little.
> 
> If you have any questions, suggestions, feedback, or anything, feel free to message me on tumblr: daaft-punkk.tumblr.com

Thomas tapped his pen against his notebook, looking over his notes for what seemed to be the thousandth time. His eyes would scan the page, while his brain tried in vain to absorb the useless information. Thomas finally leaned back and sighed in defeat as he read the same line ten times in a row. He rubbed his forehead, trying to will away the headache that had formed during his “study time”.

His mind had been completely elsewhere, though, during the time he was supposed to be studying. Thomas had been focused on the news he had gotten a few days prior- he was getting a roommate, after finally wanting one for what seemed like forever. Since receiving the news, Thomas had been cleaning up the place- throwing away trash, putting his clothes away in the closet, doing his laundry, making it look presentable. The advisors had told Thomas his new roommate was going to be arriving in 3 days- which was today.  Glancing at the tiny clock on his desk, Thomas realized he had roughly an hour before his roommate got there.

Deciding he wasn’t going to get any more studying done, Thomas closed his notebook and put it in his bag, shoving it under his desk. Grabbing his keys and wallet, Thomas threw on his jacket before exiting his dorm room. As he walked down the hall towards the exit, he thought about what there was to do.

It was only about 4:30, and his new roommate would be there around 5:30. ' _There’s that new café around the block,_ ’ Thomas thought to himself. He could grab a coffee, relax for a bit, and then head back to the dorm. Figuring it was better than meandering around the campus, he began the short walk to the café.

\--------

As he sat down at a small table, freshly brewed coffee in hand, Thomas began to replay what he needed to get done for his classes: an essay for his Lit class, a project for his Biology class, another paper for his Music Theory class…

Thomas sighed and shook his head, taking a big gulp of coffee, letting the warm drink distract him from his thoughts. He looked around the café, seeing it was empty, save for the employees and two other people, one of which was a rather short man, with long hair. Thomas watched him curiously. The man was standing at the counter, obviously ordering something.

Listening, Thomas realized the man had a heavy French accent. He smiled, remembering his family, who was still living in France.

As Thomas brought his cup to his lips to take another sip, the long-haired man turned around, cup in hand and checking his phone. Thomas nearly choked on his drink.

To say he was not handsome was a lie. To say he was the most beautiful person Thomas had ever seen was a lie, as well. The man had a soft, round face. His nose was slightly pointed, and his eyes had a sternness about them that made him seem much more serious, despite his height. The man was handsome, yes, and in Thomas’s eyes, quite cute.

Said man walked by Thomas in what seemed to be a bit of a rush, eyes glued to his phone, seemingly reading directions to somewhere. His long hair partially covered his face, but Thomas could still tell he had a very serious expression on his face.

As the man left the café, making it only Thomas and another woman left, Thomas felt slightly disappointed. He couldn’t place why.

Shrugging to himself and downing the last of his coffee, he checked his watch.

_5:25._

Thomas nearly fell onto his face he was out of his chair so fast.

\--------

As Thomas reached his dorm room, he realized his new roommate had already gotten inside, most likely due to the advisors letting him in themselves. Boxes sat in the hall- tiny, most likely containing clothes and the occasional home item. Thomas stopped near the doorway, running a hand through his curly hair. He heard someone rustling about inside his dorm, and before he could wait any longer, stepped inside, about to greet his new roommate. Upon seeing his new roommate, however, Thomas stopped dead in his tracks, jaw threatening to hit the ground.

It was the man from the café.


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas helps Guy move into his dorm. Left off with Thomas discovering his new roommate was the man he was oogling at in the cafe. Now, who exactly is this man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a little bit longer than the first. And we're starting to get somewhere, too! It's also kind of dialogue-heavy, and I think Guy might be a little OOC, as well. Sorry about that!!

“H-Hello,” Thomas stuttered out, giving his roommate a small wave.

“Hello,” the man replied, returning the small wave, his accent making it sound slightly more like “hallo”. The man glanced towards the boxes piling near the doorway, and gave Thomas a bit of a sheepish smile, the corner of his lips barley turning upward.

“Sorry for the mess,” he mumbled, gesturing vaguely towards the doorway, before sticking his hands back in his jacket pockets. “I wasn’t too sure where to, uh, put my things.”

“Oh, n-no, it’s f-fine!” Thomas blurted, shaking his head. “You can put it there.” He pointed to the opposite side of the room, where another bed lay beside a small closet and desk, similar to Thomas’s own.

His roommate nodded, and walked over to Thomas, picking up on of the boxes near him. Thomas watched as he let out a small huff as he picked it up, attempting to blow his long hair out of his face. Thomas stood there awkwardly, clutching his wrist with one hand and biting his lip.

“D-Do you want me to help?” he asked, offering him a nervous smile.

His roommate- who had carried the box over to the closet and was pushing it in there with his legs- looked at him for a few seconds, a blank look in his eyes. Then, he shrugged, and turned away.

“Up to you,” he mumbled over his shoulder. “By the way, I’m Guy-Manuel, de Homem-Christo. Guy-Man for short. Call me whatever, I don’t particularly care.”

“I’ll help,” Thomas decided, after pondering for a moment, bending over and picking up a box. He smiled at his roommate’s lengthy name- obviously French, fitting for his accent, mysterious-sounding, and seemingly fitting for the short man.

“I’m Thomas. Thomas Bangalter,” he responded.

“Well, _Thomas Bangalter_ ,” Guy-Man said, dragging out his name. “If you could pass me that box in your hands, you would make my day.”

Thomas chuckled and handed it over, grinning in spite of himself, noticing Guy had a small smirk on his lips, as well.

\----------

Thomas plopped down onto his bed, stretching out his arms and let out a yawn. He threw his arm over his head, glancing at his watch before setting his arm across his forehead and groaning.

_6:10_

It wasn’t that late, and he was already tired as hell. He and Guy-Man had just finished moving in all his boxes- which, much to his surprise, they turned out to be heavier than he though- and now they were each laying in their own beds, completely wiped; Guy from all the physical and emotional strain of moving; Thomas from the sudden amount of physical strain on his body.

Thomas laid like that for a few minutes, and felt himself slowly starting to fall asleep, when he heard rustling from Guy’s bed.

Moving his arm up a little and peeking out from underneath it, Thomas watched as Guy picked up his leather jacket, and put it on, shuffling towards the door.

“Where are you goin’?” Thomas mumbled, resisting the urge to yawn. Guy turned around, sparing Thomas a quick glance.

“Having a cigarette,” Guy responded, before opening the door to leave.

“Have fun,” Thomas murmured to himself, repositioning his arm over his eyes. Guy, having heard him, snickered to himself before closing the door, shaking his head in amusement.

\----------

The next morning, Thomas rolled out of his bed at 10 am, stumbling across the room towards his bathroom, vaguely wondering why he wasn’t in his pajamas. He absentmindedly scratched his chest as he went to open the bathroom door, surprised to find it locked. Thomas blinked, confused, hearing someone shout from inside:

“ _Merde!_  I’ll be out in a minute!”

Then Thomas registered that the shower was on, that there were some boxes on the floor and someone’s clothes on the extra bed, which had its covers strewn aside. He remembered the previous day’s events- helping Guy move in the boxes, Guy leaving for a cigarette, and falling asleep at around 6:30 (which would explain why he was still in his clothes, and groggy as hell).

“Ah, no, no, it’s fine!” Thomas called back. “Don’t worry!”

Turning away from the door, feeling slightly embarrassed, Thomas decided to quickly change into different clothes. He threw on a different shirt and pair of jeans, and grabbed his bag from under his desk. He didn’t have many classes today, just one later on that day.

Figuring he didn’t have anything better to do, he took out his book and notebook once again, ready to spend another day wasted on studying.

About ten minutes later, Guy stepped out of the bathroom, towel-drying his long hair. He was dressed in a black polo, with casual jeans and socks. He shook head as he paused for a moment, looking towards Thomas.

Thomas- who had looked up when Guy entered the room- flashed Guy a nervous smile. Guy returned it with a tiny one of his own, before turning around to toss the towel back into the bathroom.

Thomas returned to his studying, while Guy grabbed his bag, sifting through it for something. Finding it, he pulled out a piece of paper. He glanced over it, confirming it was what he was looking for, before turning to Thomas and clearing his throat, wincing at it being louder than he anticipated. Thomas looked up from his book and gave Guy a curious look.

“Yeah?” he asked, tapping his pen lightly, curls slightly sticking out, and framing his face perfectly.

Guy cleared his throat again before starting. “I was wondering if you could, ah, just tell me where these buildings are…,” he trailed off, a blush creeping across his face. He fiddled with the paper, and looked away, embarrassed. “I don’t really know the campus that well, as you know, I just got here, and… yeah,” he finished, gesturing vaguely with one hand.

Thomas chuckled, and motioned for Guy to hand him the paper, to which Guy complied. Thomas scanned his eyes over it, noting that he and Guy had some of the same classes. Handing Guy’s schedule back to him, Thomas nodded.

“Sure. It looks like you and I share a few classes, so it should be no problem. It seems like you just have two today, right?” Thomas asked, leaning back in his chair.

Guy nodded. “Yeah, a math class around one, and Music Theory around 7.”

“It seems like we have Music Theory together, then,” Thomas stated, tapping the end of his pen against his lip in thought. “Well, since we have some time to kill before your first class, why don’t I show you around campus, and then show you were your- math class, was it?- is!” Thomas looked at him, his eyes slightly hopeful.

Thinking about it for a second, Guy nodded slowly. Thomas clapped his hands together, eyes gleaming. “Great! Just let me put my things away, and we can head out now!” he said, beginning to shuffle his papers back together and pushing them to the side of his desk. Guy couldn’t help but chuckle at the younger man’s enthusiasm.

“Lovely idea, but seeing as it is 10:30 am, and I haven’t yet eaten anything- and I take it you haven’t either- I think I’m gonna have to ask we stop at a café or something,” Guy said, walking over to his closet and grabbing the same leather jacket from the night before, cramming his schedule into the pocket.

Thomas laughed at this, and nodded, throwing on a hoodie from his own closet and grabbing his phone and wallet off his desk. He quickly grabbed his dorm keys off of his bed, and began to walk towards the door, waving them over his shoulder towards Guy.

“Do you have a set of these?” Thomas asked, dangling the keys noisily. Guy shook his head.

“Well, we’ll have to get those for you, as well,” Thomas said, smirking. “Unless you don’t mind being locked out.”

Guy rolled his eyes and scoffed, scowling, but Thomas could see the amusement in his eyes.

Laughing, he let Guy leave first, shutting the door behind them with a small _click._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Thinking the next chapter might be up soon, but no guarantees. I'll try my best to upload ASAP!
> 
> If you have any questions, feedback, or spot a mistake of any sort, please feel free to message me on tumblr or leave a comment !!


	3. Tour of Campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas shows Guy around the school, and they realize they may have stronger feelings for one another.

Thomas slid into the seat across from Guy, holding a small cup of coffee. He took a sip of his “breakfast” and glanced over at Guy, who was looking over a piece of paper. Thomas had gotten hold of a map of the campus, and he labeled the buildings and shortcuts he knew.

"So, Music Theory is in.... this building?" Guy asked, frowning slightly as he pointed to a building on the map. Thomas leaned over the small table to see where he was pointing. He grinned and nodded, leaning back into his chair. "Don't worry, I'll wait for you outside," Thomas said.

"Why? So you can see me again?" Guy said, slightly titling his head to the side.

Thomas blushed furiously at this, sitting up quickly. "No, no, I mean- I don't mind seeing you, it's just to be sure you find it-"

"Calm down!" Guy cut him off, chuckling at seeing Thomas so flustered. "It was joke. It don't particularly mind if you do wait for me or not. Would make it easier to know if I'm at the right spot, like you said," Guy finished, leaning back and sipping his coffee, observing how Thomas reacted.

Thomas rolled his eyes, seeing Guy smirk. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both of them drinking their coffee, Thomas lost in his own thoughts while Guy looked over the map again.

Suddenly, Guy stood up, stretching his arms. Thomas gave him a questioning look.

"I'm going to go have a smoke, and then we can go do the "tour" of campus," Guy said, picking up his empty styrofoam cup. As he walked by, Thomas murmured,"I knew you were joking, by the way."

Guy laughed and shook his head as he left, tossing his cup out in the trash. As he walked outside, he grabbed his cigarettes from his jacket pocket. Thomas put the map of campus in his pocket, since Guy had left it on the table, and finished up his coffee, sighing to himself. Guy was most certainly the most interesting person he had met- shy, kind of on the mysterious side, but he was most definitely cute. He seemed to have a charming way about him, whether he realized it or not. And his hair seemed to just compliment him perfectly- gave him a rough edge to his look, made him look tough. And his eyes- those brilliant blues (not that Thomas had been staring at them or anything)- they showed the faintest spark of emotion, but seemed to hold the most emotion, all at the same time. Guy's lips were perfect, too. They hinted up at a joke, a faint and subtle attempt at not smiling, and when he _did_ smile- boy, it was beautiful. His overall physique was beautiful, as well. Short, slightly chubby, definitely not the most fit person, but it just _worked_. Thomas didn't know why, but everything about Guy, it just was amazing. Every bit of him fit together like a puzzle piece. A few pieces were missing here and there, but Thomas had yet to find those pieces, to complete the puzzle.

Thomas bit his lip, shoving down the fluttering in his stomach. He stood up abruptly, and walked outside to join Guy- though, it was more for the open air, since the room suddenly felt like it was too enclosed for him. That's what he'd say, if anyone asked, that is.

Guy-Man turned his head as he heard the door open. Seeing Thomas walk out, he blew out a puff of smoke and flicked his hand, scattering ash onto the ground, before lifting the cigarette to his mouth again.

"Hey," Guy said, blowing out another puff of smoke. Thomas responded with a short "hello", and shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, gazing out across the parking lot, sparsely filled with cars. He shuffled his feet, and walked towards the other side of the café doors, leaning against the building and crossing his feet.

They sat in a comfortable silence while Guy-Man finished his cigarette, taking a few more drags, and watching the cars come and go, people in and out.

Flicking what was left of the cigarette into the trash, Guy turned to Thomas, and nodded his head in the direction the college was in. Thomas walked over to him, nodding. "Ready?" Thomas asked, grabbing the map from his pocket and opening it up, handing it over to Guy.

"Yep," Guy answered, taking the crinkled piece of paper. They began to walk to campus, hands awkwardly crammed in their pockets while an awkward silence fell upon them.

"So, where d-do you want to start?" Thomas asked, stuttering, hoping to break the silence. Guy shrugged in response. "Probably the building farthest from wherever my math class is, so we can walk towards it. Since, by the time we're done with walking around here, I'll probably have to be going," he suggested, glancing around the walkway they were on.

Trees lined each side, and the walkway branched off every now and then, leading to a bench, or trailing off to the lawn that was behind the trees. It looked like a classic, fancy, and easy-going college campus walkway. A few students walked by them, carrying books, or nothing at all. They reached the main part of the campus, where a small fountain was in the middle of a tiny square, of sorts. Benches were on two sides of the brick path around the fountain, trashcans on either end. Students were sitting on the benches, some studying, others talking enthusiasticly with one another. As they walked by the fountain, Guy seemed slightly lost.

Noticing this, Thomas nudged him with his elbow. "Here's the main "square". Lots of students come here to study, talk, or just relax on the grass. In the summer, sometimes, you can see a few people fighting in the water fountain. We get chased out eventually, by campus sercurity, but it's pretty fun while it lasts," Thomas said, laughing. Guy smirked. He could imagine Thomas tussling around in the fountain, but getting dragged away by the security? That's something he never would have expected.

As they walked further down the walkway, it branched off. Thomas nodded towards the left path, saying that they would loop around and come back to the main square. Guy nodded, and smiled at Thomas. Thomas smiled back, and felt himself relaxing as they walked by the different buildings, happily pointing them out and naming them. He showed the different shorcuts, but didn't take any, enjoying walking around campus with Guy, though he wouldn't outright tell him that. Thomas liked when Guy would ask him an occasional question, or make a sarcastic comment, or laugh at one of his really bad jokes, since they always ended with a gentle smile, one that Thomas enjoyed very much.

Guy had personally begun to think that Thomas was also an interesting person, enjoying the quiet enthusiasum he had, and how he would be so happy to explain things or answer a question of his, that his mouth wouldn't catch up with his brain, and he'd stumble over words, having to slow himself down, but grinning the whole while. He found it cute, along with the fact that he gestured with his hands a lot (though it was annoying every now and then, he didn't mind too much). Guy thought his curly hair framed his face and fit his personality perfectly. Along with that strange shirt he wore- an avacado green. He wouldn't think he'd be able to pull it off, but somehow, Thomas did. Guy was glad when they didn't take the shortcuts, finding himself to enjoy Thomas's company more and more on their walk.

/////

As they walked towards the final building- the Mathematics Center (Guy thought that was very original)- Thomas hooked a left off the main pathway, onto a side pathway that led to said building. As they approached the doors, Thomas smiled and stopped just outside of them, turning to Guy. "I assume you could probably find your way to your class," Thomas said, smiling. "You're probably tired of my babbling, anyways."

Guy surprised himself when he fought the urge to ask Thomas to show him where his class was, just so he'd have another few minutes with the other man. He was disappointed that their walk had ended. He tried to shrug it off.

"Nah," he replied casually, smirking. "Not that boring, beanpole."

Thomas laughed, and stuck his hands into his pockets, about to bid his friend farewell.

"So, where are you gonna be?" Guy asked, looking the building up and down, trying to avoid Thomas's eyes. "You know, since you don't have a class. And Music Theory isn't until seven."

Thomas bit his lip, furrowing his brow. Guy tried not to stare, instead opting to observe the trashcan to their left. "Um, I guess I'll either be in the dorm, attempting to study, or at the main square," Thomas replied, shrugging. "Not too sure."

"Mm, maybe we could do something after my class is over," Guy suggested, finally turning to Thomas. Thomas nodded, and smiled. Then, he let out a soft 'oh!', and took out his cellphone from his back pocket, holding it up.

"D-do you want my number?" he asked. "In case you got any questions, or get lost somewhere on campus, and need me to find you."

Guy stared at Thomas for a second, the hopeful gaze and light blush making its appearance on his cheeks, and nodded. "Sure," he said, and took out his own.

They exchanged numbers, and Thomas bit back a yell of joy. Instead, he nodded to Guy.

"I should probably get going. You only have about 7 minutes before your class starts, and I'm sure it might take you a bit to find it," Thomas said. Guy rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Bye, then," Guy responded, and walked over to the doors. "See you later."

Thomas responded with a tiny 'bye', and turned around, walking back down towards main square while Guy walked inside the building.

Once inside the building, Guy grinned to himself, and knew he looked like a fool to anyone passing, but couldn't care less. Meanwhile, Thomas let out a tiny yell of 'yeah!' and jumped up a little, earning a wierd look from a group of students passing him, but couldn't care less.

That's when he realized he did have feelings for his new roommate, who he knew for a total of 24 hours. 'Like a modern-day Romeo and Juliet: Thomas and Guy: the tragic story of two star-crossed college students,' he thought, and chuckled to himself. He reached the main square, and sat down on a bench, pulling out his phone and checking his contacts for the newly added number. Suddenly, Guy's name popped up on his phone, saying he got a new text from him. Thomas felt his heart jump at seeing his name. Checking the message, it was one of those "Hey, is this so-and-so? Want to be sure I have the right number, blah, blah, blah."

 

Whatever it was called, Thomas knew he liked him, and just hoped Guy like him as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here's the third chapter. Sorry it took so long to upload- I was planning to sit down and write, and then, life just kind of got in the way. I hope you enjoyed!   
> If you have any feedback, or spot an error, or have a question, feel free to leave a comment or message me on tumblr! Thank you for reading !! n_n


End file.
